


Twin

by Mortefere (aldamita)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluffier Than Intended, M/M, Moriarty Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldamita/pseuds/Mortefere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Twin: Noun - One of two offspring produced at a birth; Verb - To combine two things closely</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin

It was almost like walking into a hall of mirrors, Jim often mused to himself, your form distorted and sliding about without much effort on your part, the foreign appearance of your own face mesmerizing; mesmerizing and foreign and utterly _captivating_. The image created was entirely you and yet entirely different at the same time and you just couldn’t help but stare. Which is just what Jim was doing at this particular moment, leaning back against the arm of his white leather sofa, legs stretched out lazily across the cushions and his laptop resting forgotten on the coffee table beside him, simply staring.

  
It was adorable, really, watching Richard flounce about, earbuds blocking out the world as he recited each word typed out on the thick packet of paper in his hands numerous times and completely oblivious to his surroundings. His arms would fly up in grand gestures and his teeth would show in the brightest of smiles and every now and again - this was Jim’s favorite part - he would lose his place, his brows drawing tightly together as he quickly skimmed the page for his words, a breath of a curse on his lips. Really, only Richard could make swearing endearing.  
  
And Perhaps it was vanity that had Jim completely transfixed by the form before him, but it certainly wasn’t vanity that kept him intrigued.  The man was beautiful. Granted, one may argue that such a statement would still be leaning toward Jim’s narcissism thus making his point moot, but it wasn’t Richard’s looks he found beautiful. When his twin preformed, it was like spying a shooting star while you just happened to glance up at the right time. It was unexpected and ensnaring and left you with this giddy warmth right in the pit of your gut that you couldn’t explain but left you totally enraptured and waiting for the chance of more.  
  
Even now, as the fading light of the sun shone in on Richard through the floor to ceiling windows of the penthouse flat, casting him in an ethereal golden glow, simply rehearsing the latest script of _The Storyteller_ had Jim breathless. Not that he’d openly admit that fact. No, no, _no_. Jim was never breathless, never in awe of someone else; he was always the one in control, the one in the spotlight even if it didn’t seem so.  
  
But, perhaps Richard was an exception to the rule. The one thing Jim allowed to captivate him. They were, after all, nearly the same. Their faces, their voices, the effortless way in which they could both move the people around them like toys made for their merriment and that alone, though you wouldn’t gleam that particular tidbit upon meeting the gentler twin. No, Richard preferred not to meddle with the lives of the _ordinary ones_ unlike Jim who simply delighted in it. But that spark was there, make no mistake. ‘Richard Brook’ was _Richard Moriarty_ through and through, and he proved it time and again whenever that mischievous little twinkle glinted in those deep brown eyes that echoed Jim’s own almost to a ‘ _t_.’ No matter how hard and how fruitlessly he tried to bury it, it would always be lurking behind that soft smile and sweet demeanor. And Jim positively loved bringing it out every chance he could.  
  
A sudden stumble over a raspy word caused a halt in Richard’s recitation, and he set the script upon the cherry wood table that was pushed up against the windows in favor of gulping  down the now lukewarm water ha had set out before starting. It was this pause that prompted Jim to move, standing from the couch and fetching an inconspicuous little bottle from the drawer of a nearby end table to slip in his pocket before sauntering over to his mirror image.  
  
Reaching out a hand, Jim gingerly trailed the tips of his fingers down Richard’s spine through the surprisingly thin fabric of his cardigan and v-neck to which the twin, predictably, jolted. Richard spun round quickly, a shy, almost apologetic grin on his face as his hands scrambled up to tug the earbuds free from his ears. If Jim had a heart, metaphorically speaking, he was sure it would have probably melted.  
  
“Oh, uh, I’m sorry, did I disturb you?” Richard questioned, his hands coming up to rub together in that nervous little way of his as his eyes darted from Jim to the script on the table.  “I know you said I was free to rehearse out here but if I was being too loud or bothersome I could-” Jim raised a hand, ceasing Richard’s babbling before it could really begin, and offered the other an almost tender smile. Almost, but all of Jim’s smiles tended to have a predatory edge to them and this one was no different.  
  
“No, no, it’s all fine,” Jim assured silkily, stepping a bit further into Richard’s personal space as something playful glinted in his eyes. “In fact, I’m here to disturb _you._ ” He flashed just the edge of teeth in a wide, impish grin as Richard bristled nervously at his words, his fingers finding the edge of his sleeves and twisting them anxiously in a way that only belied the sudden spark of interest that flickered in his eyes.  
  
“O-oh? Uh, well, then. What d’ya need?” With that simple question and the way Richard’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips, Jim’s smile widened. He didn’t speak, just let his hands be all the reply the other needed as they reached up to cup his jaw, thumbs stroking over rough stubble that mirrored Jim’s own at this late point in the day as he pulled his twin into a kiss.  
  
Richard’s response was hesitant at first, lips barely pressing back before parting to allow Jim’s probing tongue entrance to the soft mouth within, and his hands rested on the others hips as if he had no clue what to do with them otherwise. It wasn’t as if he were inexperienced, Jim had made sure of that personally back when they were in secondary school, but Richard always approached sex with a careful sort of innocence. Always so nervous, always so timid, his little Richard.  
  
As much as Jim enjoyed, reveled in even, his twin’s shy nature, it just wouldn’t do and he made that fact quite evident by dropping a hand between them, his palm pressing insistently against the slowly growing arousal trapped behind too tight jeans. Richard’s hips canted into the touch and a soft groan formed in the back of his throat as he gasped the others name. He seemed to pick up the message, though, and his own hands slid into action, his fingers trembling near imperceptibly, though whether that was from anxiety or excitement was unknown, as he reached up to undo the buttons of Jim’s dress shirt.  
  
While Richard was doing that, Jim broke the kiss, dragging his teeth down over the others jaw to latch onto his throat, suckling just over his pulse and delighting in the soft mewl the action rewarded him. He could spend hours drawing those gorgeous little moans and whimpers out of his twin and never tired of them, a fact he had proven on more than one occasion, but now was not about teasing or taking his sweet time. So, once the final button had been freed and Richard had barely the chance to skim his hands over similarly pale skin, Jim turned them round, seating himself smoothly upon the table and sending the forgotten script tumbling to the floor as he drew his twin in closer for another deep kiss.  
  
Richard was a bit flustered by the sudden change in angle, a small squeak squeezing out of his throat, but he didn’t let that deter his efforts and Jim was soon pleased to note his trousers and pants being tugged down to fall in a heap on the floor. It was then that Richard pulled away from the kiss, his tongue darting out to lick over his lips as Jim leaned back on his elbows, thighs spread invitingly and cock half hard against his stomach.  
  
“You’re, uh, quite eager today,” Richard stated, the corners of his mouth quirking up into a demure smile that flickered slightly under Jim’s hungry gaze. The question in his voice didn’t go unnoticed though and Jim tipped his head to the side with a half smirk, his eyes dragging over his twin quite lasciviously.  
  
“I am,” Jim agreed, pointedly ignoring Richard’s jittery hesitation, and the usual soft lilt of his voice dissolved in favor of a deeper, rougher tone. “Go on, then.”  
  
“But, I don’t have- I mean-“  
  
“Trouser pocket,” Jim supplied, smirking as he watched his twin quickly duck down to retrieve the aforementioned garment from the floor and hunt through the pockets, eventually producing a small bottle.  
  
“Right, of course,” Richard mumbled, dropping the trousers once again before popping open the cap of the lubricant.  
  
“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Jim cocked a brow, his eyes flicking meaningfully to Richard’s still in place jeans with a hint of a taunting smile.  
  
“Oh, yes. Sorry, sorry.” With a somewhat flustered and bashful grin, Richard busied himself with undoing his jeans, a flush creeping up his neck as he tugged them down just enough to free his length. “Um, right then,” he muttered, snagging his bottom lip between his teeth as he flashed Jim an embarrassed smile that made the twin’s stomach tense and his cock twitch in approval.  
  
 Without wasting any more time on words, Richard squeezed out a generous amount of the viscous liquid onto his fingers, spreading it around as he set the container on the table for now, and flicked a timid glance to the other. Placing his hand on Jim’s knee, he spread his twin’s legs further, giving himself the room needed to fit between his thighs as he circled the tips of two fingers round the others puckered entrance, hesitating briefly before pushing them in past the tight ring of muscle and causing Jim to arch his back and let out a shamelessly lewd moan. Richard swallowed thickly in return, doe eyes flicking up to meet their matching, albeit half-lidded, pair as he worked the digits in and out of him, stretching the tight channel with all the care he could get away with.  
  
Pushing up a bit, Jim rocked his hips against the fingers, his legs encircling Richard’s waist in an effort to draw him closer as the hand that wasn’t supporting him reached out, sliding his own fingers through the patch of dark hair at the base of his twin’s cock and giving his length a sudden squeeze. He almost chuckled at the response Richard gave, the jerk of hips, the way his eyes nearly fluttered shut and his fingers stuttered inside of him, but instead let out choked moan as a fingertip bumped against his prostate.  
  
” _Fuck_ , Richard,” Jim gasped out, his hips rolling forward of their own accord as his body sought out more stimulation. He pushed himself forward, ducking into Richard’s personal space as the other tipped his head down, keeping their eyes locked, the warmth of their breath mixing in the air between them.  
  
“Feels good, doesn’t it, Richie?” Jim questioned, a wide, catlike grin spreading across his face as he near taunted his twin. “All hot and tight and silky around your fing-” he broke off, his words interrupted by a sudden groan as those digits pressed into his sweet spot with more purpose and he clenched around them briefly, his hand on Richard’s length mimicking the tightness and pumping him slowly. “Fingers,” Jim breathed out, finishing his sentence and delighting in the way the flush brightened in his twin’s cheeks at his filthy words and how his hand worked the most delicious sounds from his lips.  
  
“You’re imagining what I’d feel like around your cock right now, aren’t you?” Jim continued, pressing further, his breath hitching in his throat as Richard responded with an unsteady thrust of his fingers. “Mm, I bet you are. Bet you’re imagining pushing that lovely cock of yours inside me, stretching me proper. And, look at you,” Jim paused, sweeping his thumb over the slit in Richard’s tip and smearing the precum beading there across the glans, earning a sharp buck of hips and a needy moan, “so riled up already. You want to fuck me so badly, don’t you, brother dear? Probably fuck me nice and hard the very moment you can bury that prick of yours in my tight arse, won’t you?”  
  
“J-Jim, please,” Richard whimpered, a look so shamelessly pleading in his eyes that it made Jim’s cock twitch and a moan force it’s way up past his lips.  
  
“Go on, then,” Jim stated, a breathless chuckle escaping his throat, and gave one last pointed tug on Richard’s length before leaning back to brace his elbows on the table. “Do it. Fuck me, Richie. Fill me up good and proper with that beautiful cock of yours.”  
  
With a shaky breath, Richard nodded, pulling his fingers free of Jim’s body and gripping himself with a steadying hand as he bumped the tip of his length against his twin’s stretched hole. He thrust in sharply and Jim groaned out his approval of the  burning mix of pain and faint pleasure, silently praising himself for getting his twin over the fear of hurting him long ago. Granted, that had taken quite a bit of effort but the results made it more than worth the initial frustration and, with the way Richard choked out a strangled moan, he knew the other was rather appreciative of it as well.  
  
Reaching up, Jim slung an arm round Richard’s shoulders, drawing him down to seal their lips together in a heated kiss as, true to his prediction, his twin started in at a rough pace. Jim arched into every thrust, rolling his hips down to meet each one with unchecked fervor as he delved his tongue in between the others parted lips, practically swallowing Richard’s muffled mewls with lewd cries of his own.  
  
God, how he loved this, pushing his timid brother into giving in to his desires, the deep seated urges to hurt, destroy, and fuck that lurked under his normally demure exterior. It was what Jim was good at, after all, bringing out the worst in people, making them do things they ordinarily wouldn’t do, and he reveled in every second of it- particularly with Richard.  
  
Jim was torn from his thoughts as an especially deep thrust came in contact with his prostate, sending sparks up his spine and a sharp cry from his throat, his eyes snapping wide and back arching unconsciously. Richard seemed to take this as encouragement and he sped up, panting as he did his best to stimulate the spot with each jerk of his hips.  
  
Jim pulled away from the kiss, his mind too dazed to focus on it properly as almost every other thrust of Richard’s cock shot fire through his belly, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as a hand gripped his hitherto forgotten and leaking cock. His own hips jerked in a stuttering rhythm, bucking up into the hand pumping his length before rolling down to meet the erratic thrusts of his twin. Jim could tell from the harsh pants in his ear and the trembling of the body above him that Richard was already close. Honestly, with how wound up he’d gotten him, it was a wonder that he’d lasted so long thus far. Turning his head, Jim mouthed over the corner of Richard’s jaw, drawing his attention as he moaned breathlessly into his ear.  
  
“Come on, Richie,” Jim breathed, nipping at the tender patch of skin just below his twin’s ear.  “Just - _ahn_ \- do it. You’re so close. Just - _ah_ \- cum for me. Fill me up. I want to _feel_ _it_.” Richard’s body tensed at Jim’s words and he let out a whimper, burying his face in the crook of the others neck as he quickened his pace, his hips jerking desperately into his brother’s tight heat roughly. He felt Richard’s shoulders tense under his hand and it was the only warning Jim had before his twin’s entire body lurched forward, hips stuttering until finally burying himself in to the hilt, forcing an unabashedly vulgar moan out of Jim as he felt Richard’s cock twitch deep inside him with every gush of cum that filled his arse.  
  
Before Jim even had a chance to complain other than a low growl, squirm his hips even, Richard’s hand was back in action, fisting his length with no less urgency than moments ago. Jim whimpered out his appreciation and wrapped both arms around his twin’s shoulders, his head dropping back onto the table carelessly with a thunk.  
  
“Yes, yes. Atta boy, Richie. _Ah_ \- good boy,” Jim murmured, his praise dissolving into unintelligible babble and breathy moans as he felt his orgasm building low in his gut. He flicked a glance toward Richard as he neared his released and was instantly met with large, innocent chocolate eyes looking every bit as captivated by Jim now as he had been whilst watching the twin perform. ‘ _Yes_ ’, Jim thought, ‘ _eyes on me, Richard; only ever on me_ ’, and it was precisely that thought that pushed him over the edge, his body shaking and muscles pulling taught as he coated his stomach and Richard’s hand in thick spurts of release.  
  
The twins remained in place as their heart rates settled and their breathing evened out, eyes locked on each others as if there were no better sight in the world and Jim couldn’t help but feel a sense of calm settle over him. Being so close to Richard, wrapped up in him as much as he was was wrapped up in Jim, gave him the sensation almost as if he were being filled with the part of himself he’d never had yet felt had always been missing. It was a peculiar thought, though not one he was unaccustomed to, and he had been about to dismiss it like all other such nonsense when he spied a quirk of lips and a conspiratorial giggle expelled from Richard’s lungs to meet his ears.  
  
For no easily discernible reason, Jim found himself responding with a light laugh of his own, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly as he tipped his head to the side, bumping his nose against Richard’s in an uncharacteristic show of affection that seemed to delight the gentler twin who returned the gesture so very easily. It was in these little moments that Jim could tell Richard was so very different from him. The way that tenderness and affection was so readily at his disposal and given near effortlessly to anyway that stayed around long enough to receive it was so very foreign indeed. But, while Richard had a darker side, something mischievous and deviant that lurked beneath his sweet smile, Jim supposed perhaps he, too, might have a hidden face - an almost human face that was reserved only for Richard just as the others inner monster only peered out of hiding for Jim. Silly, he knew, but he also knew that there was something more that connected them other than just the blood running through their veins and he could tell without confirmation that Richard felt it too and for a brief moment they were more than simply identical in looks alone.  
   
Yes, it was an undeniable fact that they were different. Different and yet so very much the same.

**Author's Note:**

> _This is the first story I've written in a long while so please let me know what you think._


End file.
